FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a distributor device with connecting components arranged in a row, like a block, for incoming and outgoing lines of a telecommunications system. Such distributor device has a base for the connecting components which is provided with installation slots for guide elements that are arranged between the connecting components and in which the lines can be routed to connecting points arranged at the front of the connecting components.